The White Wolves of Team Urameshi
by White yasha chibi
Summary: This is the same fic, under a different name. Himakay is on her first mission with the Rekai tentai.Once they finish they run into a girl named Keiko(Not Keiko from show).Himakay thinks they should trust her,but some of the others aren't sure.
1. Default Chapter

Kat: Ohh yeah before I start this is not my fic it belongs to Chibbi and Yumi. They're my sisters friends but aren't old enough to start their own account so I'm helping them out. We've all become pretty good friends though. This story is good and will have a lot of humor in it. Yumi and Chibbi will be giving me things to use and we will be doing scenes that we've made up through out the long and boring school day.

Chapter 1

I struggled to see what was going on in-between the dumb house and the forest. I looked at Brick, my horse; Brick had everything I owned on his back, which wasn't much. "Easy boy," I muttered as I stroked his chestnut coat. His white blaze and sock made him stand out more than Cobalt, my other horse; he was pure black and ready for me to hop on him at any moment.

"I think I see someone!" A man shouted.

"GO!" I yelled as I brushed both my horses in the flank with my riding crop (the little stick that you see jockies use. They don't hurt just feel like a predator is brushing up against them). This was not a time to ride.

"She's gettin' away. Cut 'er off boys!" The same man from before shouted.

'Good it worked, buffoons' I thought savagely as half the men started chasing after my horses.

"Aren't ya worried ya won' get them back, missy?" A man's voice asked.

"They know how to find me," I answered.

"They can't find you if you're..."

"Dead?" I asked the man's head that was now disconnected from his body.

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to start conversations with dead people, wolf?" Another voice asked.

"I'm afraid not," I answered then looked over my shoulder and started running as fast as I could.

"Stupid idiots thought I was a birdbrain. Well, anyways I've gotten my revenge." I said as I heard the men call their hunt off. These demons don't do anything without their leader, and I just killed him. I settled down near a tree and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be more running, I needed to make sure my horses were on my trail.

Kat: looks suspiciously at the two authoresses sitting next to her I hope you're going to explain all that.

Yumi: We will.

Kat: This does have a plot though, right guys. looks at them suspiciously

Yumi: for the fiftieth time YES! We changed it!

Kat: Just checking.

Chibbi: Bye people who are still reading this. Looks OOHH I see one! points at monitor

Review this for them their young they need it for their health!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hiei," I shouted, "Ugh, where is he?" It was my first case with Team Urameshi, and my partner had already ditched me. "He-AH!" I screamed. The walls and ceiling were collapsing then I saw a flash. 'Hiei,' I thought. I was right; Hiei stopped right in front of me.

"Come on!" Hiei yelled at me holding his hand out.

'Wow,' I thought, 'we must be in trouble.' I firmly grasped his hand, and he started running. Now, I'm sure you know, but when Hiei starts running he sure runs fast.

As soon as we cleared the building Hiei, who was cutting off my circulation, stopped. We both watched the building for a while, but then, like a storm, rocks started falling from nowhere. Hiei started running again, and I felt his hand tighten around mine. 'What? Doesn't he know I already can't feel my hand?' I thought.

"Hiei, Himakay!" Hiei spun around dragging me with him. There stood the rest of the team, and just when I thought we were safe I heard a voice.

"Well, isn't that sweet." This time I spun around dragging Hiei who still had my hand. Right in front of me was the ugliest demon I had ever seen.

"Who do you think you are?" Yusuke rudely demanded.

"I am Sotoren and I am here to challenge you."

"I'll go." Hiei said as he stepped forward.

"No," I told him."

"What do you mean?" He snapped. I closed my eyes and he felt me brush against his consciousness.

'Because,' I telepathically told him 'I feel a great power in him.'

'I'll be fine,' he said then I withdrew from his mind.

"Are we going shortest to tallest then?" Sotoren said smirking as Hiei approached him. Like a whip Sotoren filled the ring with lightning.

'Oh no,' I thought, 'Hiei can run but there's nowhere _to_ run.' I watched helplessly as Hiei fell to the ground. "No, Hiei!" I shouted. I ran over to him and sat down on the ground next to him.

"I'm next," Kurama said. I watched as all my friends fell to this demon. Then he turned to me.

"Oh, how sweet watching over your _boyfriend_?" He said. I had had enough.

"How dare you treat my friends like that and expect to get away with it!" I shouted as I stood up.

"Alright, show me what you got, pretty."

'What?' I thought. 'Is he trying to flatter me or is he just dang stupid?'

He glared at me then said, "Prepare to be obliterated."

"Himakay, is it possible for you to shut him up?" Yusuke asked.

"My pleasure Yusuke." I answered.

Then suddenly Sotoren shot an electric shock. I closed my eyes as the attack neared me.

"Ha, she's finished." Sotoren said, but I wasn't. As the smoke cleared I stood in the same place as before with my eyes closed.

"How did you?" I just smiled.

"My turn," I said as I held out my hand.

"What are you doing?" Sotoren asked.

"Using your own attack against you." I answered still smirking.

"NO!" he shouted.

"Yes," I said, "Oh, and before you pass out Hiei's not my boyfriend, he's my partner." I said as I helped Hiei up, and with that Sotoren was gone.

"All right Himakay!" I spun around this time remembering to let go of Hiei's hand.

"Yes, I must agree that was pretty impressive." Kurama added. Then out of nowhere Yusuke and Kuwabara started hugging me, and Kurama laughed as he saw the look on my face. I know Kuwabara and Yusuke are bakas, but I was so happy I didn't care.

I noticed Hiei was looking at something. "What are you looking at?" I asked as I walked over to him. I followed his gaze and saw. A girl was running past us. I looked at the faces of my teammates and stopped at Kurama. He had a strange look on his face. I had a feeling there was a connection between the two.

Kat'ssis: HI!

Yumi and Chibbi: HI XJ9

Kat'ssis: What'd you want Kat?

Kat: I thought we'd tell them about one of the scenes you made up! You know the one where there here and we torture/confuse the bloody hell out of them.

Kat'ssis: Oh that one!

Kat: Yep!

Kat'ssis: Okay here goes.

XJ9 was walking along like nothing strange was happening when all of a sudden she sees Kurama and Hiei standing talking with Yumi and Chibbi. She walks up and pulls the girls aside. She whispered to them in a low tone so the demon's hearing wouldn't pick up on what was being said. Soon the girls separated grinning evilly at the two suspicious demons. J9 walked up to Kurama and hit him over the head.

"Ouch" Kurama cried out after the unsuspected blow.

J9 then proceeded to walk up to Hiei, she made to hit him over the head but he ducked. She then reversed the direction of her hand and hit Hiei square in the forehead.

"Ow!" Hiei hissed in pain. The girls were all laughing their selves silly.

"Why did you hit me?" Kurama asked.

"So he would duck."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I was running to find my horses I noticed a very large group of people. It looked like there were about four guys with a girl. One of the guys seemed familiar like I had seen him before.

'Could it be?' I asked myself. 'Could it be my brother or are my senses deceiving me?' My heart was beating at an intense rate. The thought of my brother made me even more scared than I was before, and I started running excessively faster than I already had been.

When I was five I was taken away from my family. I don't know who did it and why, but I've had to raise myself. I've missed a lot of important family life. I hadn't seen my brother or mom since I was five and suddenly nine years later I sense him in the unmistakable form of a human. That is if I'm not off in a wonderful dream.

I passed them. About another quarter mile away from them I "ran into" my horses and lay down against a tree hoping sleep would overtake me even though thoughts of my all but forgotten family were swirling in my head.

Yumi: You changed it! tears in her eyes

Kat: YEP! You mad me your beta so that's m' job.

Chibbi: I like it Kitsune!

Kat: Thankie's!

REVIEW!


End file.
